Possessive
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another story in the Stipulations story arc COLDFLASHWAVE SLASH RATED MATURE Lisa takes Barry, Len and Mick out clubbing...


**Author's Note: warning, brief mention of toys, restraints and topping from the bottom. Enjoy!**

They had made the mistake of letting Lisa get her hands onto Barry before going out for the night; the Speedster was dressed in a pair of dark jeans that looked poured on, and a sheer mesh shirt that left little to the imagination. To top it all off, his hair had been styled, and they were pretty sure he was wearing body glitter – he seemed to be shimmering under the lights over the dance floor. Where he was dancing…energetically…with whomever happened to be close.

They were fighting not to make a scene – and rather annoyed they had been forced to leave their weapons at home. Much more of this, and they would be dragging the Speedster out of here, no matter how much he pouted in their direction.

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Barry, for once, was _not_ feeling self-conscious. He had grudgingly let Lisa dress him for the night, and only uttered feeble protests – he knew she would get what she wanted, regardless of _what_ he tried to say or do – but the moment he had seen the end result he had been filled with a confidence he normally only felt as the Flash – or in the heat of the moment. Suddenly he _wanted_ to go out, to be on the centre of the dancefloor – if not the centre of attention.

As he spun from his now-handsy partner to a new one, he checked his peripheral vision for his companions. Lisa was still dancing close by – ready to step in if needed – and Len and Mick were still at the bar. He _would_ wonder why they had even bothered to come, if he didn't know their protective instincts ran strong. They would sooner be bored and know Lisa was safe, than entertained with her unprotected.

It took even less time for _this_ partner to get handsy. Switch again. He had no desire to get groped by a stranger. Lisa shot him a smirk remarkably like her brother's, as she shimmied closer, deliberately placing herself between him and his old partner. He turned his head, to have another quick glance at Len and Mick, and discovered they were no longer alone.

He tugged on Lisa's hands until they wrapped around his waist, while he kept turned in Len and Mick's direction. He knew Lisa would be able to not only keep others away from him, but also make it look like he was still dancing. He wanted to be able to get back to it, once he'd seen Len turn the women away with his usual deftness.

A new song had started, and they were still there. Were they putting their hands…? Barry shifted until he could get a better look around the crowd, one had her hand on Len's knee, while the other had her hand on Mick's upper thigh. He saw Mick slap his hand over the woman's, stopping it from rising any higher, but Len made no move.

Without thought, Barry slipped from the dancefloor, and deftly wove his way between people until he made his way to the bar. He climbed onto Len's lap, displacing the woman's hand, and pulled the thief into a heated, possessive kiss. Which Len returned. The fact of which soothed him. Slightly.

When he pulled back Len was smirking at him. He placed his mouth by Barry's ear. "Miss me?" he drawled.

"I don't know," he murmured as he tilted his head to be able to whisper into the thief's ear. "Did you _forget_ about me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Hm…maybe the fact that you let that woman _touch_ you, and didn't stop her?"

"Feeling jealous Scarlet?"

"Do I need to be?" he retorted hotly.

Len gripped hold of the back of Barry's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss of his own, letting all his possessiveness out in the claiming caress. "See for yourself," Len murmured against the brunet's kiss-darkened lips.

Barry looked around and found the woman, and her friend, flouncing off. "What about you Mick? Looking to scratch an itch with someone else?" he asked, only then noting the heated look in his direction.

"No," he rumbled. "What about you?" Barry's eyebrows rose.

"You were dancing pretty close Scarlet," Len drawled, possessiveness clear in his voice.

Barry snorted, slid off Len's lap, and pulled the thieves to the back hallway. Just before they reached the room at the end Barry tapped the gadget on his wrist, then opened the door, ushering them inside. "Gift from Felicity," he explained. "Interferes with recording equipment."

"And why would you need to use that?" Len asked as he closed the door behind them, and the lights dimmed, music to match that in the main part of the club starting.

"If you're going to create a mini-version club in a private back room, it'd make sense to have cameras in there too," Barry replied. "Now," he stated as he pulled the two of them onto the 'dancefloor', "I'm going to demonstrate the difference between dancing, and dancing with flirtatious intent."

Barry shifted from side to side, getting the feel for the beat, then spun to face Mick, grinned wickedly, and shifted his hips backwards to grind his ass against Len's crotch. Len groaned, and the moment he lifted his hands to grip Barry's hips, the brunet shifted, spun yet again, and this time gyrated against Mick's pelvis.

Mick let out a pleased growl, and Len closed the distance between them so Barry couldn't escape this time. His grin still wicked, Barry began to rock forwards and backwards with the beat, switching between grinding his cock against Len's or his ass against Mick's crotch. He did this to the end of the song, and into the next one. They were both hard by this time, and he wasn't much better.

Just as the song ended, he slipped out from between the two of them, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Understand the difference now?" he asked flatly. They nodded eyes heated. "If you had been watching _closely_ you would have noticed that I switched partners whenever someone got handsy. _I_ had no desire to be groped by a stranger."

"Neither did we," Len drawled as the pair advanced on the Speedster.

Barry backed up and held up a hand. "Not here," he stated firmly.

"Then let's go home," Mick growled.

"But that would leave Lisa here alone," Barry responded, tone and expression innocent.

They growled and he grinned, leaving the thieves to follow him back to the club proper. He stepped back onto the dancefloor and slid next to Lisa, wrapping his arms around her neck. She laughed then settled her hands on his hips.

"You just glared at someone didn't you?" he whisper-shouted.

"How could you tell?" she asked with a smirk.

"The three of you have the same tells, even if I can't see your face."

The song ended and a new one began. "Shall we put them out of their misery?"

"And ruin your fun?"

"I'll have fun imagining how much more you'll torture them with your anger this fresh," she replied with a smirk. He grinned wickedly and she laughed. "There _is_ a reason the two of us get on so well," she stated as she led the Speedster from the dancefloor toward his two relieved lovers. Little did they know. The poor things, she would enjoy imagining what Barry would do to them – and she would be sure to document how wrecked they looked in the morning.

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

The trio entered their bedroom, and the thieves couldn't help but notice that Barry sidestepped their touches. "Still pissed at us Scarlet?" Len asked softly. The Speedster nodded.

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Mick asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Barry replied with a wicked – and slightly evil – grin. "Take off your shirts," he ordered. The thieves immediately complied, and glanced at each other when Barry turned his back on them to rummage in their toy chest rather than watch; they were in _serious_ trouble.

He turned back to them and tossed a pair of handcuffs to Len. "Cuff Mick to the headboard," he ordered. Again, they complied without a word. "Now you," he stated, climbing astride Len with another pair of handcuffs. Len immediately proffered his wrists for their Speedster to bind. They had an understanding with their Speedster; they had specifically chosen cuffs they would be able to escape from, _but_ they had given their word not to do so unless necessary – and wanting to touch him didn't count.

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Dawn was tinging the sky when Barry smiled. He lifted himself off of Mick's hard cock by a couple of inches and reached down, loosening the fastening on the pyro's cock ring. Mick came hard and Barry let out a happy sigh. On shaky legs, he slid off of Mick's waist and over to Len. He seated himself on the thief's cock as he loosened his cock ring. Len came just as hard as the pyro. Barry let out a little whimper and toppled forward.

Len and Mick caught him. "You don't mind that we let ourselves out, do you Scarlet?" Len asked softly.

Barry blinked hazy eyes at the pair and shook his head. He cleared his throat. "For future reference, Len, if a woman – or man – touches you, I expect you to displace them instantly, no matter how annoyed you are with me at the time. That goes for you too, Mick," he added flicking his eyes to the pyro.

"Understood, Scarlet," Len replied with a small smile.

Mick hummed. "Hot as that was, Red, I don't want a repeat any time soon."

"Seconded." Barry's smile was hazy. "Let's get you some food."

The thieves soon had their husband cleaned up and dressed, and quickly dressed themselves before they led their speedster from the bedroom. A flash of light blinded them as they opened the bedroom door.

Once their eyes cleared, a grinning Lisa appeared from behind a camera. "What's the deal, Lise?" Mick groused.

"Just saving this moment for prosperity; the day my older brothers realised their husband is just as possessive as they are."


End file.
